Many proposals have been made for dredging of the ocean floor including using a series of buckets connected to an endless cable or chain, devices which are self-propelled or are dragged along the sea floor, and suction apparatus. The principal drawback with many of these is their complexity with the attendant risk of something going wrong, and the first or capital cost.
The object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple and efficient system of ocean floor dredging.